


A Present

by frobisheries



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobisheries/pseuds/frobisheries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst gives Melchior a present. Melchior is too impatient to appreciate a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "did you think I forgot?"

Melchior was impatient, his fingers yanking at the strings of the box and tearing at the wrapping paper. He set the package aside with a huff. “Ernst, did you have to wrap it so much? Just tell me what it _is_.”

Around Melchior lay four boxes, successively larger in size, with mounds of tissue paper (repurposed and biodegradable, as Ernst had assured him) scattered all over the floor.

Ernst filmed in amusement with his phone, sitting on the floor a few feet away. His hand waved across the shot as he encouraged his boyfriend to get back to work on the present, “No just keep going you’ll see!”

With a sigh Melchior pulled the box back into his lap and resumed unwrapping. After working off the lid of the shoebox sized container in his lap, he was greeted with another, slightly smaller container.

“You’re kidding me.” Melchior looked up with a deadpan expression and stuck his middle finger up at the camera.

The frame shook as Ernst’s shoulders rose and fell with quiet laughter, but he kept otherwise silent, watching Melchior resignedly pull out the box and dig into the next layer of tissue paper.

“This better fucking be it,” Melchior muttered just as his hands brushed over a new material. His fingers skimmed over it and would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been so resolute to decide six boxes were enough.

Tossing aside the last bits of tissue paper, Melchior saw his present, looked up at Ernst and laughed.

“What, did you think I forgot?” Ernst smirked.

Melchior rolled his eyes. “No I just thought you would have waited for an actual important date before gifting me with a mint green lingerie set.”

It was Ernst’s turn to roll his eyes before he stopped filming and set his phone aside. “Well first of all, I saw you eyeing it on and off for about ten minutes. Second, I would’ve gotten it for you anyway. And third, it _is_ for an important date. Melchi, our anniversary was nearly a week ago. Six boxes? I felt bad for not giving you your present til today because we were so busy.”

Melchior blinked. “That….Our anniversary was the 8th?”

“ _You forgot_? I thought you remembered and that was why you were acting so weird all day. You even insisted on cooking dinner,” Ernst briefly pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back up, “Please don’t ever cook something that doesn’t have a precise recipe ever again. The renter’s insurance won’t cover that kind of fire damage if you truly fuck up.”

Melchior paused, arms-deep in the mass of tissue paper while pushing it aside, and his head snapped up to look at his boyfriend. “Don’t mention that. Don't even dare. We are _not_ bringing that up again.”

Now it was Ernst's turn to roll his eyes. “Fine, you can make up for that near-disaster and for forgetting our anniversary in a couple minutes. Go put on that lingerie and I’ll be in the room in five to fuck you senseless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can hit me up on tumblr @ zombiemoritz.


End file.
